Serra
by abyssjoey
Summary: "Go hate me all you want... all I wanted... was for someone to understand..." FE7 Oneshot.  Characters: Serra, Erk, Matthew, Lucius


"Ugh...Serra?"

There he was, calling out to the young lady. The young lady was just so caught up with talking. She kept going like a horse trodding endlessly. Indeed, she was unstoppable.

"Oh, dear, dear Matthew," the pink-haired lady said, "Must you always be so questioning and dull? Look at me! I am as beautiful as ever! Not even all this fighting can stop me from radiating such an exuberating radiance. Oh, Matthew, might you not bask in the glory that I boldly unmask?"

"Serra, I, you know, we are in the battlefield..." the blonde-haired thief said. He was assigned by Lord Hector to guard the young cleric, in case she does something very, uh, miserable, which apparently, she always does.

"Yes, Matthew, we are! And there is not at all a reason to keep me from being the glamorous beauty that I am. My, that would be a sin! So, Matthew, as I was saying, Lord Hector really must be working so hard, and I am, as well, but I just couldn't afford to go down so low to be bask in so much bloodshed."

"But, unfortunately, that's what we're doing," Matthew pointed out, "As much as how cruel it may sound, we destroy lives. Bloodshed. This is war. That's how it is."

"Matthew, Matthew," Serra replied, eyebrow raised at the thief, "_You're_ the only one who does that. _I, on the other hand,_ am a holy cleric, that is not what I should be doing...so, as I was saying..."

Matthew just sighed. _Is she really supposed to be like this? This is war and she's taking this all wrongly. I may not care much, but she's just so silly..._

Serra was still talking. Matthew was thinking to himself. He just couldn't understand Serra. After a while, he just dismisses the whole idea and leaves the cleric to the young mage, Erk.

"Serra."

There he was, calling out to the young lady. The cleric, Serra, endlessly talking once more while walking with Erk to safety. Serra just finished healing a deep wound, and he needed some rest. But the mage, couldn't, apparently, and there was the young lady, yapping and blahbying like there's no tomorrow.

Both of them found their way to a forest to avoid the battle for Erk's safety. Erk just groaned as he lied and rested his head by a tree, holding his stomach wound. Serra stood beside him, looking at him, still yapping.

"Oh, dear, dear Erk, you must listen to me. Erk, Don't you like me? Oh, well, it doesn't really matter, anyway, I know you do, no matter what you tell! I'm not at all innocent to your feelings for me. Just look at you when I was healing your wounds earlier, you were filled with so much comfort and your pain was drifting away. All because of me! You love me, Erk. I believe it. You are lucky - to be by my side, and all."

"You're so senseless." Erk mumbled.

"What is it, Erk? Oh! You mean-you're now breathless! You're breathless over my beauty! How could you, Erk, how could you? You, just admiring me like that. I know I deserve it, Erk, so go on and just admire me for who I am! I knew my exuberating radiance had its work in you. I'm just so happy, and all, but, unfortunately, Erk, you may not be worth it. You're nice, you're handsome, but Erk, I'm just so sorry I couldn't accept you. But, you have to pursue me. You must not tire from-"

Erk cut short Serra's words, annoyed, as he stood and faced her and grabbed both her wrists to get her attention, **"SERRA, JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"** He screamed directly at Serra's face, **"You're freakin' yappin', you won't even stop, and you're so freakin' innocent! This is war, Serra! And there you are, talking nonsense and for one moment you didn't even consider that a wounded man is with you, needing some peace and quiet and all he has is a stupid, senseless, yipyapping foolish woman who isn't worth a single, sensible, cohesive, understandable thing!"**

Serra fell silent. Her mouth was agape, and from eyes, Erk could see how he startled her so much. He stared at her, still holding her by the wrists, incredibly annoyed. Serra bit her lower lip, her eyes full of shock.

Erk shouted again, "Now what?"

Serra just stared at Erk, her lips now quivering. Tears started to form in her eyes, as the mage madly teared through her with disgust.

Erk's grip on Serra loosened, and Serra fell on her knees to the ground, still at a shock. Her eyes started to well up.

"Right. You don't deserve all this. You don't understand this war we're going through. All you ever cared for was your silly, self-absorbed heck of a life. You never cared for the lives and the pain and the agony, and the feelings we had, all the deaths we had to face, you NEVER, EVER, cared for such a thing. Cry all you want, Serra, you're worth-"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS SEE ALL MY FAULTS AND HOW STUPID I AM! HOW COULD YOU, ERK? YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!" Serra screamed, as she slapped the mage's hand away from her, eyes looking away.

"All you ever saw in me was a worthless young girl.. all of you... Matthew...Lord Hector...Oswin...you..."

The young lady looked at Erk. Erk saw in her face so much sorrow-nothing Erk has ever seen before.

"Go hate me all you want... all I wanted... was for someone to understand..."

Serra wailed, and howled, hands over her face, trying to hide her emotions.

Erk bit his lip, not knowing what to do.. _I shouldn't have_, he thought, _Serra I didn't know..._

Serra wailed some more, this time, her hands pulling at her hair. She was still on her knees and Erk saw so much of her frustration.

"Serra..."

"Serra!"

There he was, calling out to the young lady. Out of concern, the long-haired serene monk decided to check up on her.

"Ah, Lucius... Still as gorgeous as ever!" Serra said, smiling, as the monk walked towards her. She approached the monk and greeted him with a friendly hug.

Lucius felt uncomfortable with that, however, and pulled Serra away from him. "Well, thanks...uh...So how are you, Lady Serra? I feel as if you don't seem well..."

"Oh, Lucius, I'm incredibly fine!" Serra replied, still smiling and looking just as happy. "You have nothing to worry about! You must not mind me, dear, it is our duty to be gorgeous ambassadors of Saint Elimine! Do you not agree? You'll flaunt your radiant beauty with me, won't you?"

"Serra. Your eyes...there's something different." Lucius began, as he stared at the young cleric's eyes. There was a hint of sorrow that Lucius could figure out.

"Oh, Lucius, my, don't look at me like that! You know I envy your unmatchable beauty." Serra replied, smiling.

But Lucius was not at all humored.

"You're always so graceful, always so peaceful - you are a god, Lucius! You are... the god of beauty! Now, now, I will not tolerate such a thing - I shall not allow it! What would I do if Lord Hector would fall for you instead? I'd cut through you senselessly! My, Lord Hector is mine, and I shall not allow your gracefulness to make his heart skip a beat! You, Lucius, are-"

"Stop it...Serra."

Serra paused. The happy grin she was flashing at Lucius faded, then.

Lucius moved a step closer to Serra and held her hand softly. Serra was very surprised, and she could feel Lucius' emotions as he touched her hand. His blue eyes were agazed at Serra's, her eyes yet so calm and serene.

Lucius sighed, and said these firm, modest words to the cleric.

"Just let it go."

Serra heard those words clearly. She just smiled sheepishly, and nodded, perhaps realizing what Lucius meant. Lucius smiled at her, and moved closer to give her a tight, warm hug.

**Author's Notes:**

Oneshot randomness. Again, another emo fic. I might not have done this pretty well, but this just flowed through as I tried to dive into Serra's emotional side (you radiating so much "exuberating radiance", when on the inside you've got so much pain within you). She and the rest might be OC though, but oh well. Hope you like it. Do check out on my other fics =)


End file.
